Anthropophagus
by vialesana
Summary: "Semestinya kau tak mencicipi masakanku. Karena makanan itu sebenarnya sudah kucampurkan obat tanpa sepengetahuanmu," desisnya. "Dan bodohnya kau tak tahu apa itu Anthropophagus." Warning: AU, gore. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, gore, no romance, etc.

.

**Anthropophagus**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Jam 11.00 malam. Iringan awan kelabu menutup dan berkumpul perlahan-lahan di langit. Angin berhembus kencang. Suara gemuruh dan kilatan cahaya mulai saling menyambar dari langit. Seorang pria berambut merah darah menengadah. Ia pun berdecak, mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri jajaran pertokoan yang telah tutup. Sepi. Orang-orang tak tampak berlalu-lalang. Hanya sekitar satu atau tiga kendaraan mobil yang sesekali melewati jalanan beraspal.

Pria itu berlari seraya menutupi kepala dengan tas kantor ketika awan kelabu menebarkan titik-titik hujan. Angin semakin besar, sementara hujan turun lebat. Awan terus menumpahkan hujan, membuat pria tersebut berhenti di tengah perjalanan pulangnya. Ia berdiri di bawah tirai depan sebuah kafe. Kemeja merahnya basah, menempel pada kulitnya. Pria itu kemudian mengibaskan kemeja, celana, dan rambutnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantong celana dan mengusap wajahnya. Dimasukkan kembali saputangan tersebut. Ia mendongak, memerhatikan rintik hujan. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, dan hingga sekarang ia belum tiba di rumah. Gara-gara hujan, ia jadi terjebak di sini. Entah sampai kapan hujan lebat akan berhenti.

'_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati.

Pria yang bernama Gaara itu tak lama melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan membuka kancing kerah. Ia masih berdiri menunggu, berharap hujan reda. Tapi belum ada tanda akan berhenti hujan sedari tadi. Gaara menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah kafe di belakangnya. Gelap. Gaara mengernyit, ia tak dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Dinding kaca kafe itu terlalu gelap. Nampaknya sang pemilik kafe sudah menutupnya. Ya, wajar saja. Tengah malam begini tak mungkin menerima pengunjung, kecuali mereka buka selama 24 jam. Seandainya kafe itu masih buka, ia akan menunggu hujan deras sembari menyesap secangkir minuman hangat. Tapi hal tersebut tak sesuai keinginan Gaara.

Bosan, Gaara bersandar di dinding. Jalanan semakin sepi. Tak ada kendaraan yang melewatinya, bahkan taksi sekalipun. Ia memutar pergelangan tangan kanan dan melihat arloji _Rolex_-nya. Hampir pukul 12.00 tepat. Gaara berdecak kesal. Ia melipat kedua lengan di dada, mencoba sabar menunggu.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka. Gaara yang saat itu tengah terdiam pun terkejut dengan mata terbelalak. Kakinya reflek bergerak mundur akibat pintu tersebut. Gaara mengernyit, seorang pria muda berambut _rave_n keluar dari pintu kafe itu. Ia memiliki rambut jabrik, bermata _onyx_. Ia mengenakan kemeja panjang abu-abu yang dilipat hingga ke siku dengan luaran celemek biru tua bertuliskan Uchiha's Cafe. Terdapat _name tag_ yang tertuliskan 'Sasuke' menggantung di sebelah dada kirinya. Pria itu memakai celana bahan hitam dan sepatu sol bertali berwarna senada. Umur pria itu kurang-lebih sama seperti Gaara.

"Tuan, lebih baik anda masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar sangat dingin," ia menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa tunggu di sini," tolak Gaara.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu menggeleng. "Tak apa, anda masuk saja. Saya bisa buatkan teh atau kopi hangat untuk anda. Menunggu diluar sendirian pasti membosankan," ujarnya.

Kening Gaara mengkerut. "Tapi kafenya ..."

"Tidak masalah. Tak perlu pikirkan soal kafenya," Sasuke memotong. Ia kemudian membuka pintu masuk kafe lebar-lebar. "Silakan masuk, tuan."

Hening. Gaara akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan memasuki kafe. Setelah keduanya masuk, si pelayan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia meraba dinding ruangan dan menyalakan lampu. Gaara memutar kepala, memerhatikan sekeliling kafe. Ruangannya tidak luas. Tempat itu memiliki bar kecil dengan empat kursi. Ada tiga meja kayu untuk dua orang yang masing-masing dihimpitkan ke dinding. Kafe itu menggunakan lantai kayu. Cat tembok yang digunakan adalah cat putih gading. Kafe itu tak memakai AC, melainkan kipas angin langit-langit.

"Duduklah, tuan." suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

Pria berambut merah darah itu mendekati bar dan duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi.

"Anda mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke di belakang bar.

"Teh," jawab Gaara.

"Baik." si pelayan mengangguk. Ia meraih cangkir dan menyeduh tehnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Gaara bertanya saat si pelayan sibuk menggoyang-goyang kantung teh di dalam cangkir.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengangkat kepala. "Iya. Saya bekerja sendiri di sini," ia mengangkat teh celup itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Jadi, kafe ini milikmu?"

"Iya," Sasuke menaruh sendok kecil dan dua bungkus kecil gula di pinggiran cangkir. Ia menyodorkan teh panas itu pada Gaara. "Silakan tehnya, tuan," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," Gaara menerima cangkir tersebut, meletakkannya di atas meja bar. "Maaf menyusahkanmu. Seharusnya kafe ini sudah tutup 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus tersenyum. "Tak apa, tuan. Saya tak keberatan. Lagipula, saya juga tak bisa pulang di tengah hujan lebat begini. Jadi lebih baik saya menawarkan anda masuk kemari 'kan?" jelasnya seraya tertawa.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia mengambil bungkusan kecil gula dekat cangkir dan merobeknya. "Ya, kau benar. Hujan belum kunjung reda, padahal sekarang sudah lewat jam 12 malam." ia mengeluh, mengaduk teh pelan-pelan.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengan ke atas meja bar. "Kenapa anda tidak naik taksi?"

"Daritadi aku menunggu, tapi tak ada taksi yang lewat."

"Rumah anda masih jauh dari sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lumayan jauh. Tapi masih bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki," Gaara memegang gagang cangkir, lalu menyeruput tehnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas piring tatakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kafe ini baru dibuka? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk. "Ya. Saya baru membukanya sekitar lima hari lalu."

"Apa kau penduduk baru?"

"Tidak. Cukup lama saya menetap di kota ini. Mungkin satu tahun." Sasuke menjawab.

Gaara terdiam. Ia tak bicara lagi. Ia mengaduk teh dan meneguknya. Gaara lalu memutar badan ke arah dinding jendela, memerhatikan hujan lebat di luar sana sembari menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia berharap ada taksi kosong yang lewat, namun jalanan di luar tak menampakkan kendaraan sedan berwarna kuning itu. Tengah malam rupanya membuat Gaara kesulitan mendapat taksi.

"Daripada anda diam, silakan mencicipi masakan saya." si pelayan muncul di balik pintu dapur. Ia tersenyum tipis, memberikan Gaara piring kecil berisi makanan.

Gaara mengerutkan kening. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil makanan tersebut.

"Nama makanan ini adalah _Anthropophagus__," _jawab Sasuke. "Itu daging yang saya potong kecil-kecil dan diberi saus _mayonaise_." ia menambahkan.

"_Anthropophagus_?" Gaara mengulang bingung, melirik bentuk makanan buatan pelayan itu sesaat. Nama yang aneh, pikir Gaara.

Daging itu dipotong kecil bentuk persegi. Orang itu menyiramkan saus _mayonaise_ dengan campuran rempah lain di atas dagingnya. Tampilan masakan si pelayan memang sedikit menggoda. Namun Gaara merasa tak mau mencobanya. Entah kenapa ia tak napsu memakan makanan itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Anda tak perlu memikirkan namanya. Yang penting adalah rasa. Silakan dicicipi, tuan," ujarnya, menyodorkan sendok pada Gaara.

Pria berambut merah itu tak lanjut bertanya. Gaara mulai memasukan beberapa potongan daging ke mulutnya dan mengunyah pelan-pelan. Rasa daging serta saus _mayonaise_ pun menyebar di indra pengecap.

"Bagaimana, tuan?"

Gaara menelan kunyahannya sebelum akhirnya berkomentar. "Tidak buruk. Sausnya terasa lembut dan nikmat. Tapi ...," penjelasan Gaara terhenti sejenak. "Ada yang aneh dengan dagingnya."

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. Wajahnya memperlihatkan sedikit keterkejutan yang tak disadari Gaara. "M-maksud anda?"

"Saat aku makan, bau amis terasa samar di dalam mulut." ia berujar.

"B-begitu, ya?" sahut Sasuke. "Mungkin hanya perasaan anda. Daging itu saya masak hingga benar-benar matang, seharusnya tidak terasa amis."

Mendengar perkataan si pelayan, Gaara membisu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menghabiskan sisa tehnya. Gaara tak berniat melanjutkan makan masakan daging yang menurutnya aneh. Lagipula ia tak lapar. Pikirannya lelah, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat, namun kondisi cuaca justru mengganggu perjalanannya. Semua gara-gara lembur kerja, umpat Gaara dalam hati.

"Tch!" Gaara tiba-tiba mengernyit dan memegang kepalanya.

"Anda kenapa, tuan?" Sasuke bertanya.

Gaara mendesis. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan mata terpejam. "Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Pasti karena anda kehujanan." Sasuke menebak-nebak.

"Kurasa," Gaara membenarkan. Ia kemudian meraih tas kantornya dan hendak beranjak dari kursi tinggi bar. "Berapa harganya?" tanya Gaara seraya mengeluarkan dompet kulit hitam dari kantong belakang celananya.

Si pelayan mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Anda mau pulang? Di luar masih hujan."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa terus berada di sini. Aku harus pulang," ujar Gaara. Ia mengernyit menahan sakit kepala.

"Oh...," Sasuke bergumam panjang. "Anda tak usah membayar tehnya. Itu gratis untuk anda."

Gaara mendengus dan menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya akan membayarnya," pria berambut merah darah itu menarik beberapa lembar uang bernominal sama di dompetnya, lalu menaruh begitu saja di atas meja bar. "Ambil semua kembaliannya," ujar Gaara.

"Tapi tuan ..."

"Tak apa. Kau terima saja uang itu," Gaara pun membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah keluar kafe.

Sasuke tak bicara lagi. Ia terdiam. Ketika Gaara berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Sasuke diam-diam meraih tongkat _baseball_ di bawah kolong bar. Ia menggenggam kuat gagang tongkat itu sambil mendekati Gaara yang tengah membuka pintu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tuan, ada yang tertinggal," ujar Sasuke.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Si pelayan segera mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ ke arah kepala Gaara begitu keras. Saat kepalanya terhantam pukulan Sasuke, cipratan darah menodai tembok kafe bercat putih gading, berikut lantai kayu di bawahnya. Seketika tubuh Gaara tergeletak tengkurap di lantai, menimbulkan bunyi debaman. Tas kantor yang dipegang jatuh secara sembarang. Sasuke pun berjalan menutup pintu kafe dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian melempar tongkat _baseball_ berlumuran darah itu ke lantai. Sasuke mematikan lampu kafenya. Ia memegang kedua lengan Gaara, lalu menyeret tubuhnya yang dipastikan tak bernyawa ke dalam dapur yang berada di belakang bar.

Sasuke menutup pintu dapur, membiarkan tubuh Gaara terbaring terlentang di tengah ruangan. Pria berambut _raven_ itu membungkuk, menjambak kasar rambut Gaara hingga kepalanya mendongak ke arah Sasuke. Setengah wajah Gaara berlumuran darah segar. Kepalanya masih mengucurkan cairan kental merah itu.

"Semestinya kau tak mencicipi masakanku. Karena makanan itu sebenarnya sudah kucampurkan obat tanpa sepengetahuanmu," desisnya. "Dan bodohnya kau tak tahu apa itu _Anthropophagus__."_

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegap. Ia menarik laci meja dapur, mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet ketat warna putih. Setelah Sasuke memakainya di kedua tangan, ia meraih pisau serta sebuah asahan di rak piring. Sasuke juga mengambil gunting sebelum ia mengasah benda tajam itu. Sesekali pria itu melirik ke korbannya seraya tersenyum. Tangannya terus sibuk mengasah pisau dan gunting dalam beberapa menit. Ia tak lama membawa benda-benda tajam tersebut dan berjalan mendekati korban.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menarik dasi hitam dan membuka seluruh kancing kemeja hingga Gaara bertelanjang dada. Sasuke melepas kemeja merah yang bernoda darah itu, lalu melemparnya secara asal. Sasuke diam, memerhatikan tubuh atletis nan kekar terpampang di hadapannya. Dada bidang dan otot-otot perutnya begitu padat juga sempurna.

"Bentuk badan yang bagus," puji Sasuke.

Ia meraih pisau. Dengan perlahan, pria berambut _raven_ itu membuat potongan di tengah tubuh korban secara vertikal, merobek dari pusar ke pinggir dada, hingga puncak rusuk di bagian kanan kiri. Ia lalu merobek dari bawah pusar ke pinggang kanan kiri secara horizontal. Sasuke membuka robekan itu dan kini terlihat bagai bunga mekar. Darah segar mengalir deras membasahi lantai dapur.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil sebuah gergaji di laci tempat ia mengambil sarung tangan. Gergaji kecil itu agak berkarat, namun ia tak peduli. Sasuke kembali mendekati Gaara. Ia berlutut, mulai memotong tulang rusuk korban. Pria berambut _raven_ itu tampak tenang. Ia memotong semua tulang rusuk itu seperti tengah memotong kayu. Terdengar suara patahan tulang ketika tangan Sasuke membelah dada Gaara secara paksa. Sasuke tersenyum, kini isi tubuh korban terekspos jelas seluruhnya. Jantung, paru-paru, usus besar dan kecil, empedu, serta organ lainnya.

Dengan sarung tangan karet berlumuran darah, Sasuke meraih pisau. Ia memotong dan mengeluarkan jantung Gaara secara hati-hati. Diletakkannya organ tersebut di lantai. Sasuke juga memperlakukan hal sama pada paru-paru korban. Berikutnya, jemari pria itu memegang usus Gaara. Ditariknya organ berukuran panjang tersebut dari dalam rongga perut. Sasuke lalu menggulung usus Gaara bagai menggulung sebuah selang. Cairan kental pekat berbau amis yang memualkan melumuri tangan Sasuke. Namun ia sama sekali tak terganggu adanya bau itu. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga semua organ dalam tubuh Gaara selesai dikeluarkan.

Dibawanya sedikit demi sedikit organ korban ke atas meja dapur. Ia menyalakan keran air di tempat cuci piring. Sasuke kemudian mencuci bersih darah yang menempel di setiap organ-organ itu. Ia melepas sarung tangan karetnya. Sasuke menyiapkan talenan. Ia menarik organ usus dan memotongnya sekitar 20 cm. Sasuke mengiris tipis-tipis usus Gaara. Ia lalu mencincang bawang, di tempatkan ke mangkok kecil. Sasuke meraih wajan yang menggantung di dinding. Asap putih mengepul ketika ia menggoreng irisan usus-usus itu dengan minyak sayur. Tak lupa Sasuke menambahkan potongan bawang tadi untuk dimasak bersamaan. Ia juga menaburkan garam dan merica sebagai penyedap rasa. Sasuke mematikan kompor. Ia menaruh masakan itu ke atas piring yang telah disiapkan. Pria itu mengambil garpu, lalu memakan usus Gaara penuh nikmat.

"Enak," ujar Sasuke ditengah kunyahan. "Terlalu banyak bekerja membuat perutku lapar," tambahnya, memerhatikan tubuh Gaara yang kini dada dan perutnya terbuka tanpa organ dalam.

Sasuke menghabiskan masakannya. Ia kembali memakai sarung tangan karet dan mengambil pisau. Sasuke menghampiri Gaara dan membungkuk. Ia menggerakkan tangan, membuka celana panjang bahan hitam yang dikenakan korban. Sasuke menarik celana itu ke bawah dan melepasnya, berikut dalaman yang dipakai korban, hingga tubuh malang itu tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Lebih baik kupotong bagian ini dulu," ujar Sasuke, menatap alat kelamin korban.

Dengan sebilah pisau, Sasuke memotong penis dan buah zakar milik korban secara hati-hati. Ia meletakkan potongan itu ke lantai seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke kemudian beralih ke jemari tangan Gaara. Ia pun memotong-motong setiap ruas jari-jari tangan Gaara. Sasuke juga memotong pergelangan, siku lengan tangan Gaara. Hal tersebut dilakukan pula pada kedua kaki korban. Terakhir, Sasuke memotong perut Gaara hingga tubuh bagian atas dan pinggangnya terpisah. Lantai keramik dapur yang berwarna putih nyaris berubah menjadi lautan merah, dipenuhi darah kental merah-kehitaman.

Sasuke mengarahkan pisau ke leher Gaara, lalu memutuskan seluruh urat-urat di dalam sana. Ia menjambak rambut merah korban, memandang potongan kepala itu di depannya. "Waktunya mengeluarkan isi kepalamu," ujar Sasuke.

Ia pun memulai misi selanjutnya. Dipegangnya daun telinga korban, kemudian Sasuke menyayatnya hingga putus. Ketika kedua telinga itu terpotong, ia membuka paksa salah satu kelopak mata Gaara yang tertutup rapat, memperlihatkan bola mata warna _aquamarine_. Pria berambut _raven_ itu tak ragu untuk mencungkil keluar bola mata Gaara menggunakan ujung pisaunya. Ia mengambil bola mata itu bagai seseorang yang tengah mengorek isi melon menggunakan sendok. Sepasang bola mata berhasil diambil oleh Sasuke. Kondisi mata Gaara kini berlubang bercampur cucuran darah.

Tak lama, Sasuke meraih gergajinya. Ia menaruh bagian tajam gergaji di kening Gaara dalam posisi miring. Tangan Sasuke bergerak maju mundur, memotong tengkorak tersebut hingga terbelah dan memperlihatkan isi kepala Gaara. Sasuke pun memegang otak korban menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu diletakkan di lantai. Rapi. Semua bagian-bagian tubuh Gaara dipotong begitu rapi olehnya, seolah Sasuke sangat mengerti bagaimana cara memotong yang benar.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu membawa potongan-potongan tubuh Gaara ke tempat cuci piring. Ia membersihkan seluruh potongan tersebut hingga bersih. Sasuke pun turut membersihkan potongan kepala Gaara dan mengeluarkan sisa isi kepalanya. Ia membersihkan seluruh organ-organ tubuh itu tanpa menyiratkan kengerian atau jijik, justru ia sangat tenang melakukannya sampai selesai.

Sasuke kemudian menarik laci meja dapur, mengeluarkan kantung plastik besar warna hitam. Ia memasukkan satu persatu bagian-bagian tubuh Gaara yang telah bersih ke dalam kantung tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Seluruh tubuh Gaara ia masukkan ke sana tak terkecuali. Sasuke lalu mengikat ujung kantung dengan beberapa karet gelang.

"Sekarang waktunya membereskan kafe," ia berujar seraya menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke melepas sarung tangannya. Ia mulai mengepel lantai dapur yang penuh darah itu hingga bersih dan harum. Pisau, gergaji, dan gunting ia cuci bersih dengan sabun. Pakaian korban ia masukkan ke dalam kantung plastik hitam lain secara terpisah. Sasuke kemudian keluar dapur, pergi menuju pintu keluar kafe. Ia mengelap cipratan darah Gaara yang menempel di kaca, tembok, serta lantai kayu kafe. Sasuke membereskan seluruh bagian kafenya. Tak tampak tersisa bahwa ia telah membunuh dan memutilasi tubuh korban. Kondisi kafe itu bersih nan rapi seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sesaat sebelum melangkah keluar kafe. Ia membawa kantung besar hitam berisi potongan tubuh tersebut di pundaknya. Ia juga sempat menyemprotkan spray pengharum ruangan ke dapurnya untuk menghilangkan bau amis. Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengunci kafenya, lalu pulang dengan motor pribadinya yang terparkir di belakang bangunan kafe.

Malam itu, hujan masih mengguyur lebat. Angin pun terasa kencang. Namun tak membuat sasuke berhenti pulang. Setelah mengenakan jas hujan, ia segera mengendarai motornya hingga tiba di sebuah rumah kecil. Cat tembok rumah itu kusam, banyak bercak-bercak di permukaannya. Rerumputan di halaman begitu panjang, seakan tak pernah diurus sang pemilik rumah. Sasuke membuka pagar biru berkaratnya, memarkirkan motor itu ke garasi.

Sasuke merogoh kantong celana, mengeluarkan kunci rumah. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam, terus berjalan hingga bertemu sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke bawah tanah. Pria berambut _raven_ itu menuruni tangga sambil membawa kantung plastik hitam besar. Ruang bawah tanah itu lebih pantas disebut dapur. Ada sebuah meja kecil, kompor, rak piring, dan kulkas berukuran besar.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati kulkas, ditaruhnya kantong besar tersebut ke lantai. Ia mendesah, tak lama membuka pintu kulkas, meraih sebotol air dingin. Sasuke meneguknya beberapa kali. Mata _onyx_-nya kemudian tertuju pada isi kulkas. Potongan-potongan tubuh seperti tangan, kaki, jari-jari, isi organ, dan lainnya tergeletak jelas di setiap rak kulkas. Terdapat pula dua potongan kepala pria yang kedua matanya berlubang dengan dahi terbelah. Tak ada bahan makanan apapun selain potongan mengerikan nan menjijikkan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Tampaknya tubuh mereka bisa kunikmati sampai dua minggu ke depan," ujarnya. "_Anthropophagus__. _Ya.. itulah mereka." ia melanjutkan_._

_Anthropophagus__, _yang berarti kanibal. Sasuke memberi nama _Anthropophagus,_ karena makanan tersebut disajikan oleh seorang kanibal seperti dirinya. Dan daging yang ia gunakan bukanlah daging hewan, melainkan daging manusia yang telah menjadi korban.

.

**The End**

.

terima kasih bagi yg udah berkunjung buat baca! ^ ^  
>maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya.<br>**Review please?** Y_Y

**06.34 PM**  
><strong>27.09.2011<strong>


End file.
